pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Where's Biff?
The fifty-third episode of Season 38. Buford's pet goldfish, Biff, has gone missing, so Phineas and Ferb help Buford find him. Doofenshmirtz attempts to create the world's most tempting fish sticks. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are busy relaxing underneath the shade of their great tree. It's all interrupted by the crying of Buford. Phineas could've sworn he heard the fail wail. Buford says it's an emergency, because Biff has gone missing. Phineas realizes this is going to be, like, the millionth time they have to find a pet. Buford questions if it really is the millionth, because they went underwater to find Biff once, sang a song for Perry, went on a search in Africa for Perry, used a dog helmet to find Pinky, and used a dog magnet. Phineas said that was supposed to be an exaggeration. He says they can help him find Biff. Buford thanks them, but wonders where Perry is. Perry is already rocketing to Doofenshmirtz's abandoned self storage. He blasts in, but is trapped inside a beef burrito. Doof said he had a lot of leftover beef from his dinner party last night, plus it was burrito night. He drops the subject and presents the Fish-Stick-Inator. The Inator is basically a conveyor belt that processes the fish sticks. With it, Doof plans to sell them and make them the most irresistible fish sticks ever. He will also use them to get people to obey him. Perry is pondering how exactly this is going to work. Meanwhile, Buford has gathered a bunch of his friends to help find Biff. He's gathered Baljeet, Irving, Django, Haven, Mallory, Caleb, Dylan, Ethan, and Erin. Caleb questions why this is such an emergency. Buford wonders if he needs to play the "Fish Out of Water" song. Phineas wonders what he's talking about. Buford declares they will set out for Biff now. They look in all the possible places Biff could be. After constant hours of searching, Biff is nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Erin smells fish sticks. It's coming from the Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage. Baljeet says he'll catch up, because he needs to use the can. Buford groans and the others head into the self storage. Perry sees them coming in. He quickly eats his way out of the burrito and heads out. Doof wonders where he's going, he hasn't even cursed or thwarted him. He questions whether he needs to beg for a thwarting again. Buford accuses Doof of having possession of Biff. Doof doesn't know what he's talking about. Then, Phineas points Biff out in a fish container. Buford cries to Biff that he'll help him. Dylan goes up to the container and switches the dial to open. Doof says he needs to rethink his dials. All the fish get released and they make it to the ocean somehow. Buford has a "tearful" reunion with Biff. Everyone just leaves. Baljeet comes in to see that nobody is at the self storage. Baljeet just sulks and is going to see if Maddie is available. Songs *''Fish Out of Water'' (instrumental) *''The Search for Biff'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Dylan: "So that's why we're here?" *Buford: "Yes, yes it is" Ferb's Line During the song "It's been almost three hours and we're dying of sweat out here!" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage! Background Information *Buford and Phineas break the fourth wall, mentioning the "Fish Out of Water" song Continuity *Buford mentions the events of his last search for Biff a few times ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *Phineas mentions the fail wail ("The Baljeatles") *Buford mentions all the other times they had to find pets ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Where's Perry? (Part 2)", "Where's Pinky?", "Faster Than a Speeding Chihuahua") *Doofenshmirtz mentions rethinking his dials ("It's A Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") Allusions *'VeggieTales': Dylan searches for Biff in a place that looks like the Nezzer Toy Factory during the song